A system-on-chip (SOC) is a type of semiconductor, integrated circuit (IC) device that includes a processor. The processor is configured to execute program code. The SOC further includes one or more other circuits that operate cooperatively with one another and/or with the processor. In some cases, the other circuits are hardwired. In other cases, the other circuits may be implemented using programmable circuitry of the SOC.
A design that runs on an SOC includes a complex combination of hardware and software source files. The software source files, when compiled, may be executed by the processor of the SOC. The hardware source files may be synthesized into circuitry.
When an existing design is to be changed, updated, or extended in some way, the modifications are typically undertaken in an ad hoc manner that may not be generalized to other designs. The modification process is often time consuming and complex to implement despite the availability of advanced electronic design automation tools.